Their Way Home
by Splashykins
Summary: Charlotte'Splash' Sullivan and her friend try to get 'home'...does contain newsies from the movie
1. Moon

Home.  
  
Where was that?  
  
Of course, she had one once, four years ago, but that was gone now.  
  
Why was she in the place they called Cromwell's Refuge? Why wasn't she in her home?  
  
Charlotte Sullivan sighed and looked out the barred window near her bunk. The full moon shone bright, and left Char feeling sad. Her comfort came in the form of her bunkmate, Mock Wisner.  
  
"Ya know, Charlie, It's da same moon dere. I betcha dere looking at it, an wonderin were dere Charlotte is"  
  
She smiled " Thanks Mock."  
  
She left one last look out side, and lay down, and closed her eyes, leaving her in a deep slumber, dreaming of the home she left behind.  
  
Mocks POV  
  
He looked at the girl sleeping below him and sighed audibly.  
  
Dere she is agin. She ken nevah git ta sleep witout thinkin of da place she left behind. Yeah, she's me best friend, but hits her faults she's here. If she didn't git in trouble in Albany, she'd already be home, but I guess old habits last, and she has a lot a dose. I like I' se should be talkin'. I still carry around da knife from da gang. Da Snakes. But tonight, I had ta give her comfort wit da moon. She had some weird obsession wit da moon. Good, she's snorin'. Dat means I ken go ta bed witout hearin her snifflin. Good night, Charlie. 


	2. Cheating MrJerkins

The morning sun shone across her eyes, and she open them, immediately looking out the window. A small bird was at her windowsill, chirping a song to world.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Dats a good sign.  
  
"Ya awake?" A voice asked from above.  
  
"Yeah, Mock, and thanks fer last night."  
  
He stuck his head down to get a closer look at her "Nah, not a problem. Wat are friends for anyway?"  
  
"Yeah. Friends"  
  
"Whatcha doin' today?"  
  
"I'se gonna go ta da trainyards an see how much it is fer a ticket outta dis place."  
  
"Still wanna go home?"  
  
Charlotte became infuriated at that comment, "Unlike you, Mock, I have family dat I wanna see. I have friends. Jist leave me alone."  
  
With that, he pulled his head back up and sat there thinking, until Cromwell came in with his stick and started yelling for everyone to get up.  
  
"Up! Up! We have work to do! Spades! Ice! Sorcerer! Up! Come on Mock! Splash! Holiday! Get up!"  
  
Cromwell stopped at Charlotte's bunk, "I got a person to take you to the train yards today. Meet him at the door in and hour."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Cromwell."  
  
"Don't 'Thanks Mr. Cromwell' me. The only reason I did it is because your aunt would have my behind if she found out."  
  
Yeah, his behind. Like anyone really wants that.  
  
Charlotte put on a coat, and started placing her items in it. She shoved stuff in her pockets, and only left clothes.  
  
Mock sniggered, " Ya ain't jist looking ta git da prices are youse? Ya gonna go? Witout me?"  
  
She sighed, "Fine, git youse stuff."  
  
Mock grinned, and did the same as Charlotte, except that he shoved some bags in his pockets, too.  
  
An hour later, the two much heavier delinquents went to the desk where Cromwell's assistant, Mr. Jerkins, who was, in truth a jerk, met them.  
  
"Welcome, street rats. Mr. Cromwell gave me direct orders to deliver you to the train yards."  
  
They walked along the cobblestone streets of Buffalo for a while before they reached the open gate of the train station.  
  
"There is your ticket window, honey" Jerkins told Charlotte.  
  
She forced a smile, " Why thank you Mr. Jerkins for walking me all this way. Now, here is a dime, go get yourself a nice, cool drink."  
  
"Why thank you for your consideration, but you don't think you're going to get off that easy, do you?"  
  
She mentally kicked herself  
  
Shit, now he definitely knows youse are up ta sumtin.  
  
Mock started to disappear into the crowd, while Jerkins had his eye on Charlie. When he was well into the hubbub, he yelled, "Hey, Mr. Jerk! Looks like ya missin someone!"  
  
Jerkins looked around and noticed that Mock was gone. He began to run to the crowd to give that kid the beating her deserved, before he remembered Charlotte at the window.  
  
He sprinted back, only to find her gone.  
  
A train whistle tooted, and started to chug out of the station. He closed his eyes.  
  
Please, oh please, let them miss this one. Cromwell will have me if I don't show up with them later.  
  
He slowly opened them and saw two children hanging on to the caboose.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Jerkins! We ken nevah repay youse!" 


	3. Kick 'Em Off

"See ya, Buffalo!" Mock and Charlie yelled off the back of the caboose.  
  
He laughed, took off his coat and started taking the stuff out of it. He handed a few bags to Charlotte.  
  
"What are des fore?" she questioned.  
  
Mock looked at her with his blue eyes shining from excitement. "Dese is so dat we don't look so obvious dat we had shit in our pockets."  
  
"Oh." She pulled a few of her possessions in the bag, stuff such as her harmonica and her hat. She kept her slingshot and put it in her back pocket, while keeping the shooters in her front pocket.  
  
Mock, however, put almost none of his few possessions in the bag, except some clothes he shoved in the pockets. His knife was put in his boot, and hidden.  
  
"Heya, Mock," she asked, " Why do youse always carry dat knife around?"  
  
He sighed and looked into her honey eyes. " Ya know how I got inta da Refuge three months afta youse did. Well, dat was because da gang I was in was causin some trouble and shit, an I got caught about to commit a moida."  
  
"Wat gang were youse in?" she asked, with no apparent interest in her voice.  
  
"Da Snakes." Mock lifted up his sleeve to reveal a snake entwined around a rose. "Dats dere lil brand."  
  
Slyly, Charlie lifted up her sleeve to reveal the same tattoo, " Initiated wen I was twelve, and got kicked out wen I was fifteen, got sent ta Cromwells." She pushed some of her light brown hair behind her ears, and smiled. "Who was ya leadah anyways?"  
  
"Me leadah was Slick."  
  
"No way! How long didja have em for?"  
  
"Only bout half a year."  
  
"He left about tree months before I got sent ta Bufflo. I miss em, became one a me friends."  
  
At that time, a worker came to the back of the train and spotted the two teens.  
  
"Hey! Let me see your tickets!"  
  
Charlotte looked to jump, but the train was moving at too fast a pace to even attempt to make the leap.  
  
Mock stood up, " Sorry, Sir. We got in a little bit of trouble and this was our only escape."  
  
The worker grabbed the friends by their ears and dragged them to the front. Charlie, and Mock, had, luckily, grabbed their baggage, and put them down when they got to the front of the train.  
  
"Got two stowaways."  
  
The white haired conductor grinned evilly and shouted, "Throw em off at the next stop!"  
  
"When'll that be, sir?"  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
Mock and Charlotte looked at each other and shrugged. They would just have to find another ride. 


	4. Danger in the form of dirt

The train stopped in Geneva, where the two stowaways were booted off. Night was falling, the sky dark, and the moon was beginning to be the only light that guided the lone travelers.  
  
"So, where are we?" Mock asked a passerby at the train yards.  
  
He looked at him for a second before replying, " You're in the town of Geneva."  
  
Mock and Charlotte looked at each other, " Geneva?"  
  
So, they departed from the train yards and walked through the small town with a few apartment buildings and many houses. It was set up like a city, rows of houses, both vertically and horizontally, but the roads were neater.  
  
From the shadows they heard a voice, " Got kicked off the train, heh?"  
  
They both turned around to face the man in the shadows.  
  
"Yeah, so wats it to ya?" Charlotte demanded.  
  
"Calm down, girlie, I got a way for you to get to Binghamton."  
  
Mock warily gazed at the place where the voice seemed to come from, " Show yourself."  
  
A small man with dirty trousers and a stained white shirt walked over to them. His brown hair was greasy and his beard had food stuck in it from the last meal that he ate. His green eyes shined evilly as he told them, " See, a disgusting old man who needs to get to Newburgh. I have a way to help you get to Binghamton, though."  
  
"How'd ya know dat we got kicked off da train?" Chalotte questioned.  
  
"Word travels fast in this town." He replied coolly.  
  
Mock held caution in his voice as he asked, " How ya gonna git us ta Binghamton?"  
  
He pointed down the road. " See that big, white house?"  
  
"Yeah," Char and Mock replied.  
  
"Well, the guy is leaving for Binghamton tomorrow. If you give me 2 dollars, I'll help you get in the back of his carriage."  
  
Charlotte had heard about scams like this from her brother, " I'll give ya 4 bits now, 4 bits in da mornin, and a dolla when we git on da carriage."  
  
The man greedily licked his lips, " You got yourself a deal, girlie. You stay in the alleyway across the street, and I'll come get you in the morning."  
  
Charlie and Mock crossed the road, and stepped into the cool and dank alley.  
  
"Dat was too easy," Charlotte breathed.  
  
"Dats why I think somethin' is up wit it," Mock answered.  
  
"Well, da only ting ta do is ta wait an see wat happens."  
  
Since it was late, Charlotte and Mock lay down andfell asleep. Later on though, Mock heard a shuffling near the entrance, opened his eyes, and quietly shook Charlie awake.  
  
"Wha?" she started to say, but Mock held a finger to his lips.  
  
She nodded, her honey eyes wide and cautious. He pulled her behind a few barrels, and they crouched, waiting for the intruder to come in.  
  
They didn't have to wait long, because the man from the street came in with two large men with knives.  
  
"I'm telling you, that girl was loaded, and cautious about what she said. I say, we kill them get their stuff, and go." The dirty man whispered.  
  
The men behind him grunted, and began to search the alley. Slowly, they made their way to the place when the teens were hidden, and stopped.  
  
Mock shallowed his breathing, and motioned for Char to do the same. He took the knife out of his boot and held in menacingly, just in case they were found.  
  
"Hey, boss," the man with the larger knife said. " I heard something behind those barrels."  
  
Both Mock and Charlie mentally kicked themselves, and got ready to fight.  
  
"So go look!"  
  
One man came over and knocked over a barrel close to the duo. Mock sprang up and plunged his knife deep into the belly of the attacker. The other goons rushed forward, and attacked Mock, thinking the girl was not dangerous.  
  
But Charlotte grabbed the dying mans knife, and started to help Mock. She left the armed man with Mock, while she ambushed the unarmed one. Within minutes, she had his throat pressed up to the knife, and his hands held behind his back.  
  
"Tell your guy to back off," she growled in his ear.  
  
"Griffin. Off." He hoarsely called.  
  
The man named Griffin looked over and saw his manager in danger, and he backed off of Mock, and made his way towards Charlotte.  
  
"One more move, mista, an I'll have his throat."  
  
Griffin just laughed easily, and rushed at the girl. He threw himself on he and sent her sprawling to the floor. He then attempted to kill her, but she fought with all that was in her. Squealing, she looked over Griffin's shoulder to see the dirty man on the floor, and Mock sneaking up, preparing to attack him.  
  
"This'll teach you to mess with the big boys." Griffin told her, before Mocks knife was plunged into his back.  
  
"Ahh!" he screamed as blood rushed from the wound.  
  
"Up. Up. Let's go!" Mock persisted, but Charlotte grabbed the bags, and took the mens knives.  
  
They hurried down the street, their bloody and bruised bodies aching.  
  
The last thing Charlotte remembered was seeing the white house, before blackness spun into her head, and she landed with a thump.  
  
Buah, hah hah, now be a nice person and click that pretty purple button down there. Go on! 


	5. Sunshine During The Hurricane

Charlotte groaned as she slowly opened up her eyes. The sun was shining bright, and she squinted, looking around her. She noticed that she was in a large room, with a large bay window. The walls were yellow and the floor had a large patterned carpet laid across the cold wood floor. She pushed herself up with her elbows and realized she was lying on a large bed.  
  
She took off the covers and placed her foot on the rug. She attempted to stand up, but was suddenly struck with a head-splitting headache and quickly laid back down. She shut her eyes again, and tried to calm down the throbbing in her brain.  
  
The door creaked open, and footsteps came closer to the bed. Charlotte opened one eye and saw a concerned Mock standing over her.  
  
"Heya dere Mock," she painfully spoke.  
  
"Splash! You're awake! How ya feelin?" he spoke.  
  
"Got dis splittin headache, and where da hell are we?"  
  
"Ya know dat white house dat guy tol us about? Well, you fainted right in dere lawn, so I went up and pounded on da door. Da maid opened it up and screamed, because I was bloody an stuff an I jist woke up da whole family, but I got her to believe me story. She got da owner of da place, and he picked youse up an took care of ya. We washed ya up, an took care of ya knife-wounds. Alls youse gonna have is a nice scar on your stomach where someun musta slashed ya."  
  
She just groaned.  
  
A clean-cut, short man, with shaggy blond hair and twinkling gray eyes, entered and cheerfully said, " Well, Mock, looks like our patient had finally awoken."  
  
"Yessir," he replied.  
  
"Can you get up Miss Charlotte?" the man asked.  
  
"No, Mr. Um...."  
  
"Lewis."  
  
"Well, no Mr. Lewis, because I have dis splittin headache an I feel like it's eatin me brain!"  
  
"That can be taken care of."  
  
Lewis clapped three times and a petite maid with brown hair and blue eyes entered.  
  
"Eight pills, please, Adelaide."  
  
A few minutes later, Adelaide bustled in with a few white pills.  
  
"This will make your headache go away."  
  
Charlotte cautiously looked at the tablets in his hand. She trustingly glanced at Mock, who nodded.  
  
She took them and gulped them down with a large glass of water near the bed.  
  
A few seconds, and her headache had definitely diminished.  
  
"Now," Mr. Lewis said, " Where was it that you said you wanted to go?" 


	6. Story Telling Time

"Where do we wanna go?" Charlotte looked at Mr. Lewis a little disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes. I was planning on going to Binghamton yesterday, but it seems as though I had to push it back a day. Now, you two are going to let me take you as far as Binghamton, and you can find a way to New York City." He smiled, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Wats da catch?" Mock questioned.  
  
"You tell me all about yourselves and how you ended up in my house."  
  
Charlotte stood up, and grinned, spitting into her hand and holding it out to Mr. Lewis. When he just looked at it disgustedly, she blushed, and quickly wiped in on whatever she was wearing.  
  
"Sorry, traditional newsie greeting, and way to close deals," she looked down and screamed.  
  
"What's the matter?" Mr. Lewis urged.  
  
"I'm wearing a dress!" she yelled.  
  
" It's a nightgown, and yes, you are a lady and ladies wear dresses."  
  
Mock chuckled, " Ya see Mr. Lewis, Splash here was a newsie and an orphan, so she had ta wear her bruddas clothes, so she ain't used at wearin lady clothes."  
  
"Yeah, dis is one goil dat will nevah wear a dress."  
  
****** 3 hours later, on the road to Binghamton in Mr. Lewis's carriage******  
  
"I cain't believe ya put me in a dress," Splash fumed to Lewis.  
  
" In Binghamton, you have to look your sex, or else people prejudge you."  
  
At first Mock looked disgusted, but quickly straightened out his face when Lewis finished speaking, " They do da same ting in New Yawk City."  
  
"Howd you know, Mockery, youse nevah been ta da greatest city!" Charlotte shrieked.  
  
"Well wit what youse tol me, ya didn't have any uddah friends besides da newsie because youse dressed like a guy."  
  
She playfully slapped him across the head, and he pretended to be hurt.  
  
"Well, I want to hear Miss Charlotte's story" Mr. Lewis demanded. 


	7. Binghamton

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Newsies. I do, however, own Splash, Mock, Griffin, the dirty man, and Mr. Lewis, as well as anyone else who is unknown as a character in the movie unless specified otherwise.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Stress: Thanks! I'm trying to hurry and write more!!!! Ahh! Brain needs more ideas!!! Fastdancr: Don't soak me! I'm just an innocent write trying to spew out chapters as fast as her brain will let her!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Charlotte just stared at the dusty road as she started to recall her tale.  
  
*** " Me boyfriend Osca jist dumped me so I was feelin upset. Me best friend Spot came along an we went out ta soak some people. I came back ta me Lodgin House way afta curfew, and me bruddah got mad dat I got inta fights, and da leadah at da time, Marbles, got ticked dat I had once agin broke curfew agin, so he tol me bruddah dat he had ta do something bout it.  
  
Well, Jack though of everythin an couldn't come up wit anytin dat would help, so he sent me ta Margaret's Home For Needy Children in Albany.  
  
While I was up dere, I got involved wit a gang, da Snakes, and got initiated. Well, afta a lil while, dey wanted me ta moida someun, an I couldn't do it, so I got kicked out.  
  
Me aunt found out about what appened an decided I was too dangerous, so she sent me ta Cromwell's Refuge in Buffalo, where I met me pal Mock here.  
  
Well, 2 days ago I tricked Cromwell inta thinking dat I was gonna look at da ticket prices at da train yard, an Mock came. We escaped, an came ta Geneva, were da doity bums tried ta kill us!***  
  
Mr. Lewis sighed, " Seems the town drunk, Mr. Amdurer found out that you had some money. Now Mr. Gabriel, please tell me your story."  
  
Charlotte laughed, " Gabriel.what kinda name is dat."  
  
Mock just grinned as he told his tale, " Me bruddah was a part a da Snakes, so a course I joined. Left da house an was a traveler wit Slick fer a couple months before getting in trouble and bein sent ta da Refuge. Met me pal Splashykins and escaped. Me folks are alive an well, livin in Newburgh."  
  
"You went a far way from home Gabriel."  
  
"Well, I'd do anytin for Slick, and still will."  
  
"Why we takin a carriage ta Binghamton, wouldn't it have been easier ta take a train?" Charlotte asked  
  
"Well, got something that I have to bring home" Lewis stated firmly.  
  
*~*~*~ 1 week and countless stories later, Charlotte and Mock bid adieu to Mr. Lewis, who gave them 10 dollars and winked.  
  
"Use dis wisely" he grinned.  
  
So, again, Mock and Splash were left alone, on the streets, in an unfamiliar town. They silently walked along, until Mock pointed out a Lodging House on the next street.  
  
"Perhaps we ken stay da night dere and git a train in da mornin'"  
  
Charlotte shrugged and they walked up a few steps to the door, which they pushed open and stepped inside.  
  
"Ya hear bout da strike in da city? Man its huge!"  
  
Charlotte walked over to the duo who were talking about this strike. "Excuse me," she asked, " Ken youse tell me more bout dis strike?"  
  
"Yeah!" The one with green eyes exclaimed, " The newsies are goin on strike aginst Pulitza! He jacked up da price ta 10 cents a hundred and dey got mad, so Jack Kelly, da leadah of Manhattan, an his pal David Jacobs started dis strike, an dey got da leadah a Brooklyn, Spot Conlon ta join, an dere on fire. Dey have a rally planned an everythin."  
  
Charlotte smiled at the mention of her brother and her best friend. Apparently, they moved up in the world.  
  
"How much is a bunk?" Mock asked the brown-eyed boy.  
  
" Tree cents a night."  
  
Mock walked to the main desk with 6 cents from Charlotte who was engulfed with interest on this strike.  
  
"Ken I have two bunks?"  
  
" We have a no girl policy."  
  
Mock went over and tapped Charlotte, " They have a no goil policy, lets go."  
  
Charlotte went to the desk and said, " Listen, ya see dat pape dere? See da guy front row centa? Dats me bruddah, Jack Kelly. Now, me an him have been newsies most of our lives, and as long as I ken remember, Ise been livin in a Lodgin House. Dis is no different. Be a gentlemen an let me have a bunk, an I wont tolerate anyone touchin me!"  
  
O' Keeffe looked at the determined girl with her light brown hair tangled and matted, and her honey eyes gleaming, and her partner, a boy with long black hair and shining blue eyes. " Prove to me that you can handle yourself."  
  
Charlotte began to lift up her sleeve, and Mock cautioned, " Don't do it, Char, ya don know who's here."  
  
She shrugged, " It's not big deal." And continued to lift it up, to reveal her tattoo.  
  
O'Keeffe looked at it with wide eyes, " Yes, you may have a bunk."  
  
"Thank you," Mock nodded.  
  
"Well, if it ain't me fellow Snakes." A voice said  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW. BE A GOOD PERSON AND PRESS THE LOVELY PURPLE BUTTON. GOOD NEWSIE LOVER. 


	8. Slick

Shout Outs:  
  
Stress: Stress, you are the best.  
  
Fast: What a relief! I'm totally trying to update every day, but sometimes something gets in the way!  
  
Sweets: Thanks a bunch!  
  
Slick: Wow! I'm honored. Thanks a lot, and keep on reading!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Mock and Charlotte spun around and looked at their fellow gang member. He had deep brown hair and chocolate eyes. A scar ran from his forehead to his chin, and he was medium-height.  
  
"Slick!" Char squealed, and nearly jumped on him, and Mock just stood there, his mouth gaping.  
  
"Whatcha doin in Binghamton?" Slick asked at the same time as Mock.  
  
Mock spoke first, " We broke outta da Refuge in Buffalo, an I was helpin' Charlie git home."  
  
Slick looked faintly amused, " Oh. Well tree months ago I got offered a position here, at da Binghamton Lodging House, but, uh, I'se leavin' an I'se gotta give da Lodging House ta someun else."  
  
"Ya wanna come wit us, Slick?" Charlotte beamed.  
  
He thought about it for a second, " Yeah, I'll come wit youse ta New Yawk, and dere we ken wreck havoc."  
  
She grinned, " Sure ting!"  
  
"O'Keeffe, give me friends here a bunk fer da night, an tomorra, Ise announcing who's takin me place."  
  
~*~*~* Later that night~*~*~*  
  
"Psst. Mock." Charlotte whispered to a sleeping Mock.  
  
"Wha ya want?" he groaned, the annoyance clear in his voice.  
  
"What if dey don remember me? What if dey don like me wen I come back?"  
  
"Charlotte Ashley Sullivan! Shut up an git ta sleep." He demanded.  
  
"Thanks fer any of your help."  
  
"Listen, Char, deres a full moon, go on da roof, an look at it, okay? I'se really tired an I wanna go ta bed."  
  
She sighed, " Well, da roof it is."  
  
She crept out of bed, and tiptoed to the window where the fire escape was located. Slowly, she lifted her feet, and made her way to the roof. The roof was large and spacious, not a lot of obstacles in her path. Quietly, she lay down and looked up.  
  
"What if day don like me? What if dey forgot about me? Wat happens if day send me away agin? Or leave me?" she asked a new moon.  
  
The stars twinkled, and the moon shone, and she smiled, as if they answered her questions. She put her head down and fell asleep.  
  
The birds were chirping, the sun shone. Ugh, it was morning, the most dreaded time of the day. The newsies below were shouting improved headlines to the innocent passerby's. Time to get a train, time to go to New York.  
  
She climbed down the fire escape and saw Mock and Slick reminiscing on gang days gone by.  
  
"Ah-hem," she cleared.  
  
They looked up, " Oh, hey Splash."  
  
"Ready ta go?" Her nerves were shot, and excitement flooded her body.  
  
"No. I hafta announce da new leada." Slick demanded.  
  
"Fine," she groaned.  
  
All three went to the popular newsie hangout, Cooper's. Many of the boys were in there, and Slick said the others would have to deal with that later.  
  
"Listen up." He told them.  
  
All eyes and ears were directed to the leader, many feet were shuffled, and chairs squeaked as they were being turned.  
  
"I chose me new leada. His name is.."  
  
He let it hang for a few seconds for dramatic effect.  
  
"Eyes."  
  
The boy with green eyes that told Char about the strike jumped up  
  
"Ya mean me? Really, Slick?"  
  
Slick just nodded, and Eyes beamed, literally, it looked like light was coming out of his body.  
  
"Now, I'se leavin, ya all are ta listen ta Eyes, ya hear?"  
  
Many of the newsies had tears in their eyes, but quickly wiped them away when Slick looked at them. It was obvious they all liked the tough, but fair leader.  
  
" Lefty, Shorty, Pecan, Blue, all my boys, I will miss youse!"  
  
With that he turned around and walked out, trailed by Mock and Splash.  
  
"Well, hows we gonna git dere?" he asked them  
  
Mock rolled his eyes, " Da train, ya chump!"  
  
Slick playfully punched him, and Mock laughed, so the whole way to the train yards they pretended to fight.  
  
Eventually, they made it there and Mock went up to the ticket window.  
  
"How far ken tree people git with 9 dollas an." he counted the change.  
  
"Ninety-four cents."  
  
The lady at the window wound her blond hair around her finger, " Oh, I could get you to, uh, Newburgh."  
  
Mock gulped, "Newburgh?" His voice cracked.  
  
Charlotte came up and put a hand on his shoulder, " Ya okay wit dat?"  
  
His face became hard, " Yeah."  
  
He whispered to her so Slick couldn't hear, "As long as I don see 'em, I'll be fine."  
  
Splash went to the window, " Tree tickets ta Newburgh."  
  
"Yeah, Sure," the girl blankly said, handing them the tickets, " The train comes in, like, ten minutes."  
  
The trio sat on a bench, and waited for the black train to pull up. Charlotte pulled her coat tighter around her body as wind chilled the air.  
  
"Come on Charlie, da train's here."  
  
She shivered before she got up, and walked towards the welcoming doors, of the Afternoon Express. 


	9. Newburgh

Disclaimer: Although I do wish I owned any of the newsies, I don't, but I do own the other characters in this story.  
  
Shouts Outs:  
  
Stress: Writing as quick as I can. Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer of the very few that I do get.  
  
Fast: There's not to long before she sees her friends.keep reading! Thanks a bunch for reviewing.  
  
DollFace: Hooked? Good! Keep on reading!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
This time around, Charlotte and Mock rode in style, with the old Snake leader, Slick. The ride was a short one, only a day and a half, but the trio laughed so much, if felt like so much more.  
  
It was near noon when the train chugged its way into the Newburgh Train Station, the sun high in the sky, and the air cool. Spring was pushing up buds, and the leaves were returning to the trees. Charlotte stepped off and a chill ran down her spine. She pushed the feeling away and waited for Mock and Slick to get off the train.  
  
Mock kept glancing around, never resting his eyes on one thing for more than a few moments. He was jumpy and irritable, complaining whenever anyone touched him.  
  
"Whatsa matta wit youse?" Slick asked, getting angry.  
  
Mock looked at Charlotte, who gave him the most sympathetic look she could muster, "Nuttin Slick,"  
  
"So where's we gonna spend da night?" Charlotte demanded, also looking at Mock.  
  
He glared at her and said, "I dunno, whys you askin me?"  
  
"Fine, da streets it is!" Slick shouted.  
  
The city (AN: I'm not sure if Newburgh was a city then, but I know now it is, so that's how it's going to be in this story.) was crowded, many people banging into each other. Of course, it also made an excellent opportunity to "borrow" money from other people, so Slick took up on that offer. By the end of their outing, he had collected about three dollars.  
  
"Alright," he stated, " Where ken we sleep fer tree dollas?"  
  
Mock sighed, " Da Black Cat down da road is a tavern and a place ta sleep, his rates are four bits a night."  
  
Slick looked suspicious, " How'd ya know dat?"  
  
"I stayed here once"  
  
That seemed to answer Slick's question alright, so he didn't pester Mock anymore.  
  
Mock gulped and whispered to Charlotte, " Jist hopes no un sees me dere."  
  
She went to hug him, but crumpled in his arms.  
  
"Mock! Mock! Whassa madda? Wat happened te her?" Slick screamed.  
  
Mock face was expressionless, " Change of plans, wese goin ta Master Street."  
  
"Wats dere?"  
  
"Someone dat ken help"  
  
Mock picked Charlotte up, and jogged to Masters St., followed closely by Slick. He stopped at a small brown house, surrounded by flowers, and looked up at the window.  
  
"Who's house is dis?" Slick demanded.  
  
Mock just stared ahead, "Mine."  
  
  
  
Sorry that was so short and poorly written, but I'm in a hurry!  
  
Review! Review! 


	10. Mother Mode

Shout Outs:  
  
Stress and Fast: you guys are the only two that constantly review this. Thanks sooo much!!!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Slick just stared at Mock in disbelief, and started to sputter, but Mock had already walked to the door and was gripping the latch, not sure whether to knock, or to just barge in. He decided on the latter.  
  
The door opened, and the Wisner family stared at the opening door. Daniel Wisner stood up as Mock walked through the door.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Daniel, a look of concern crossing his face.  
  
"Gosh," Mock sarcastically began, " I though youse atleast would rememba me."  
  
Young Elizabeth looked at him, and her face brighted, " Gabie!"  
  
"Yeah, dats me." He smiled, and then he remembered Splash slung over his shoulder. "Gimme a place ta put er."  
  
His mother walked over, and directed him to his old room, " She can use your bed."  
  
Mother mode setting in, she whisked upstairs, shouting directions to her eldest daughter.  
  
"Gabriel, what happened to her?"  
  
" I dunno, she was fine until jist before wen she collapsed."  
  
She felt her head, then her pulse. "Slight fever, normal pulse, looks like she has a slight case of pneumonia.  
  
Mock paled, and Slick stood in the doorway, "Dya think she'll git betta?"  
  
"Sure, with some TLC, she'll be ready in a week."  
  
Mock reluctantly left Charlotte and went to properly introduce himself to his family.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked his older brother Todd.  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short, no time, more soon..review review review! 


	11. Mockery

Chapter 11  
  
Mock looked at his family, his face growing red. His older sister Katelyn and Elizabeth were washing the dishes, and Todd and his younger brother Christopher waited for his reply. His mother was still up in his room, tending to Charlotte, and his father was hunched over his food, not looking up.  
  
"Went upstate."  
  
" You leave us, and dare to come back to our house? GET OUT!"  
  
Mock looked at his brother as if he had two heads, "Ya'd do dat? Youse kick out youse bruddah an his sick friend."  
  
"What brother? I have no brother, since you and Peter went traipsing off with that gang, we've considered you removed from the family."  
  
Mock grabbed Slick's arm and started to drag him to the door, "I'll be back ta pick up Charlotte."  
  
He started to open the door, but a hand on his shoulder forced him to turn around. He came face to face with his father, his tired blue eyes gazing into his own.  
  
"You are, and will always be my son, and you are always welcome in my house." Daniel turned and faced Todd. "Perhaps you removed him, but I never will."  
  
Todd turned away, infuriated that his father would stick up for the one that left the family when they needed him most, and ran to his and Chris's room.  
  
His father brought Mock to the table, Slick following. "How is this girl in connection with you?"  
  
Slick straightened up, making himself look bigger , "Why she's was a part a da Snakes as well! Got kicked out, dough, and got sent ta da Refuge in Buffalo where she met Mockery ova here."  
  
"Why were you in a Refuge and why is your name Mockery?"  
  
Mock looked down, "I'd rather not say."  
  
Again, another short chappie. Sorry! But review! 


	12. Manhatten Island

Chapter 12  
  
Charlotte blinked open her eyes. Her body was warm and she was in someone's bed.  
  
"Damn!" she though, "Why da hell am I wakin up in people's beds!"  
  
A short full figured woman bustled in, her raven hair in a messy bun, and her blue dress hanging loosely on her body. An apron was slightly dirty, and when she turned to look at Charlie, she noticed her green eyes were captivating.  
  
"Good to see you up!" she said cheerfully, filling a cup with water and placing it by the bed.  
  
"Were's Mock?" Charlotte demanded with a weak smile.  
  
"Mock? Oh, you mean Gabriel. He stepped outside with his father, he'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay," she sighed, sinking into the pillow.  
  
Slick ran in breathless, " Ya ready ta go, Charlie?"  
  
Madison looked at him incredulously, "She's not better yet!"  
  
Charlotte stood up, "But I tink I am."  
  
Slick had a look of someone who ruled the world on his face, and Madison just scowled, "Why do you need her to leave so quick?"  
  
"Wese got a deadline, Mrs. Wisner."  
  
She sighed at the two independent souls, and something burned inside of her.  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
She quickly walked downstairs and came back with five dollars.  
  
"Use it wisely" she whispered handing it to Char.  
  
Char smiled, "Don't worry, I will."  
  
Slick grabbed her and they ran outside, where Mock was with his dad. Slick murmured some incoherent words in his ear, and Mock paled.  
  
"Sorry, Father, I have ta go. I'll visit sometime." He told him, placing a kiss on his father's cheek.  
  
"Goodbye, son," he said, with a quivering lip.  
  
"Goodbye, Mother!" he called, and then ran down the lane with Splash and Slick.  
  
"Wat was dat about," Char questioned when they slowed down.  
  
"Jist sumtin I hoid from Todd." Slick said, leaving it at that.  
  
They walked to the Hudson, looking down.  
  
"So how far ta New Yawk?"  
  
Charlotte looked to the sky, and back at them. "We ken git dere by night."  
  
"So let's go!" yelled Slick, already beginning to walk down the road.  
  
"By ferry." She continued.  
  
Mock sighed and peered down the shore.  
  
"Dere's one about a mile down."  
  
They ran to the ferry, and paid him the four dollars it would take to get them to Manhattan. The next one was going to leave in thirteen minutes, so they sat around.  
  
"Wat was I doin is dat room?" she asked Mock.  
  
"Youse had pneumonia an slept fer a couple days while me mudda took care of ya."  
  
"I'se famished."  
  
The ferry glided over the gray water and stopped at the wooden loading dock.  
  
"Alright, get on!" the guy yelled.  
  
They jumped up, and walked to the trolley, Charlotte going in front, Mock and Slick in the back. They pulled away, feeling the fresh air hit there face, and started to glide down the Hudson river, until nightfall.  
  
Charlotte caught sight of Manhattan island, and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I'se finally home."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahhh!!!! More to come.review review, review! 


	13. Her Boys

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies. I do own Splash, Mock, and Slick. Stress, Dragonfly, Spin, Prankster, Fearless, Hades, and Bottle Cap own themselves  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Slowly the ferry landed at the dock, and dazed, Charlotte stepped off. The sky was beginning to get dark, with streaks of pink and red running across it. She smelled the air, and it was familiar, nothing like the mountain air of upstate.  
  
She blindly led the way down alleys and roads, just looking at the place she called home.  
  
Eventually, though she somehow, as though embedded in her mind, made her way to Tibbys' with Slick and Mock trustingly following her.  
  
Timidly, she peered in the windows; an unknown shyness working it's way throughout her body.  
  
"Wait," she told the boys.  
  
Silently, they slid into the shadows of a nearby building, being able to see, yet not being seen.  
  
Laughing Jack, Mush Meyers, Blink Flanagan, and Race Higgins came out, laughing and bubbly, accompanied by girls Charlotte had never seen before.  
  
Jack had his arm around the waist of a tall girl, with long curly blond/brown hair. Her hair was tucked under her gray hat, and something gold around her neck flashed when it came in connection with light.  
  
"Stress," he sighed, "Youse are one amazing goil."  
  
She blushed deeply, then punched Jack lightly on the shoulder, "Shaddup, ya scabber." But,her grin was ear to ear, and her eyes sparkled.  
  
Blink had his arm slung across the shoulders of a shorter girl, whose blue eyes were almost the same shade as his. Her auburn hair was in a ponytail hanging down her back, with a khaki hat jauntily placed upon it.  
  
Her eyes were gazing up into Blink's and a slight smile played across her lips.  
  
Charlotte shuddered. To be so different, yet so alike the boys they had been four years ago had scared her, yet made her feel sad at the same time.  
  
Mush's curly brown hair was being twirled around the finger of a medium height girl with long brown hair, a black hat haphazardly placed on.  
  
Race however, was just walking along with his girl, not particularly doing anything romantic, just feeling the presence of one another's company. His girl had black hair with these cool red and brown highlights. She was tall, a little taller than him, and it was cute how he had to look up to talk to her. A brooch was on her white shirt, and Charlotte heard Race call her "Dragonfly" so she figured that must be what it was.  
  
"Hey Jacky-boy," Blink called out of the blue, "When ya gonna git her back?"  
  
Jack's eyes creased and he just tiredly looked at him, "Wen she becomes a layd, ya hear?"  
  
"Aww come on." Mush whined, " We all really need her back. She was our best friend."  
  
" Definitely," Race commented, lighting up a cigar, " I haven't had a good game a poka since she left. She was my biggest rival, asides dat Queens guy."  
  
"Who's she?" Blink's girl Bottle Cap cautiously asked.  
  
"She's jist Jacky-boys sistah." Said Mush  
  
"So, was she as good at pokah as our friend Racey here?" Mush's girl Hades snorted.  
  
Before Race could reply, Dragonfly gave a squeal. "My brooch! It fell!"  
  
Race bent down to pick it up for her, and Charlotte giggled, pulling out her slingshot from her back pocket. She picked up a rock from the street and took aim.  
  
As Race was on his way up, he felt something sharp hits his behind.  
  
"I'll soak ya, ya doity rotten scabba!" he yelped, running in the direction of the rock.  
  
Charlotte took one look at his livid face, and screamed, grabbing Slick and Mock, and running.  
  
Jack, Stress, Mush, Hades, Blink, Bottle Cap, and Dragonfly, looked awfully confused, but followed Race.  
  
Splash, Mock, and Slick ran very fast, in whatever direction they figured would shake them off. After about ten minutes of running, Race tired, and looked at his chums.  
  
"Let's cheese it."  
  
Charlotte turned around and soon bumped into three people. They were all standing under a light post, so their features were clear.  
  
The shortest girl was leaning against the post, giving a look that could kill at Charlotte.  
  
Her blue eyes gleamed maliciously, and she fixed the gray hat that was on her brown hair, "Well, well what do we have here?"  
  
"Ken ya tell me where da Manhatten Boy's Lodgin House is?"  
  
A girl with curly red hair butted in, " Whatcha need dere?"  
  
"Gotta git me bruddah" Charlotte was unaware of the sarcasm and bemusement in their voices.  
  
Another short girl with Strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes walked up to the two girls, "Aww.calm down.lets figure out wat she wants."  
  
"Listen," said Splash, getting impatient, "Ken ya tell me where it is? Or do I hafta go someplace else?"  
  
The girl with the blue eyes looked at her and flatly said, "Who's ya bruddah?"  
  
Her honey eyes lit up, "Why, he's Jack Kelly?"  
  
The girl with the strawberry blond hair was clutched over laughing, "Ya kiddin me, right? Jacky- boy ain't got no family."  
  
"Yeah, well he's in for a rude awakening."  
  
The girl smiled, and spit in her hand and stuck it out, "Da names Prankster. An da one wit da red hair is Fearless, and da uddah one is."  
  
"I ken introduce meself." She took a drag on her cigarette, " Da names Spin."  
  
"Well, I'se Splash, and dese are me pals Mock an Slick."  
  
"We'll take ya back," Prankster said, walking down a street, and beckoning the girls and guys to follow.  
  
Spin whispered to Fearless as she stood up from the post, "Wat is dat, da thirteenth goil ta claim ta be Jacky's sistah? She's gonna be heartbroken wen he turns her down" 


	14. Home

Disclaimer: Don't own Newsies. I do own Mock, Slick, and Splash. Anyone else owns themselves.  
  
SO's  
  
Stress: My faithful reviewer. You truly are the best.  
  
Dragonfly: You rock!  
  
Prankster: I'll try for no more short chappies, but it all depends on the time I get to write them.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Spin and Fearless walked in the back whispering to themselves, as did Slick and Mock. Prankster walked up front, cheerfully talking to Splash.  
  
"So where didja come from?"  
  
"Here." Splash answered.  
  
Prankster just looked sideways at her and murmured, "Sure, ya did."  
  
"What was dat?" Splash asked, getting defensive.  
  
Prankster sighed, " It's jist dat eva since da strike, lotsa goils come sayin dere related ta Jacky-boy. Jack jist keeps on sayin he doesn't have no family."  
  
Splash's eyes continued to look hard, "Well, he's a liah, an I hope ta show em dat."  
  
Prankster turned to look at her and sighed. " The Lodgin House is up a lil."  
  
The light streamed out the windows and through the cracks in the door. A familiar sense of warmth and comfort flooded Charlotte's body, and she beamed.  
  
Spin pushed her way forward, "Here we are darlin, jist hope ya don't get hoit too badly."  
  
Fearless laughed, and Prankster glared at the girls.  
  
"Well?" asked Mock, " Are ya gonna open da door?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Spin smirked , and opened up the door.  
  
Many of the boys continued the games that they were playing while only a few looked up. A boy in a bowler hat shyly ambled up to Spin, and kissed her cheek. She blushed slightly, but then realized what she was doing and stopped.  
  
"Heya, Jack," Fearless called, taking a few steps inside, "Got anudda goil claimin ta be of relations wit youse. Let her in?"  
  
Jack sighed, " Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Charlotte sidled up to him and looked him in the eye.  
  
"So, how are youse related ta me?" he asked. A few boys tilted their heads at the conversation, but most just kept playing.  
  
A bubble burst inside Charlotte and she didn't even think before punching her brother right in the cheek.  
  
He stumbled back and looked at her in surprise. A silence fell over the room.  
  
"What relation am I to ya Francis Sullivan?" She roared.  
  
Race stood up, along with Specs and Blink.  
  
Stress ran out and grabbed Jack, and glared at the girl.  
  
Jack stood up, and rubbed his cheek, and quietly said, "Get out."  
  
A chuckle came from the shadows, " Still got dat killer right hook."  
  
Spot walked out, holding on to a girl with light brown hair, and blue-grey eyes like his own.  
  
"Ya know her?" Jack asked Spot, a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
"So do you." He calmly replied.  
  
Jack just stared at him, while Spot walked over to Charlotte.  
  
"Good ta see ya back Charlie," he said with a hug.  
  
It took a second for those words to run through everyone's ears, but when it did, everyone exploded.  
  
Race, Blink, and Mush nearly tackled her, while some old acquaintances greeted her cheerfully. Many of the girls were new, and didn't recognize Charlotte.  
  
When everything had calmed down a little, Jack held open his arms, in which Charlotte ran into. A tear slipped down his cheek, but no one saw, because his face was in Charlotte's hair.  
  
"Good ta have ya back, lil sis."  
  
  
  
  
  
More to come..review, review, review!!!! 


	15. Jack and Stress

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Splash, Mock, and Slick  
  
SO'S- Here is the wonderful people who actually reviewed. Muah Kisses for all of you!  
  
Dragonfly- Thanks for the review! Tehe.you rock!  
  
Prankster- Glad you like it.  
  
Stress- Go get 'em Stress.Jack does need to learn some things..  
  
Fast- Thanks!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Who's dat?" a tall girl with light brown/red hair and blue eyes whispered to another girl who had the same hair color and eyes.  
  
Swifty came over and wrapped his arms around the first girl's waist. "From wat I hoid, Taffe, she's da sistah of Jack."  
  
The other girl nodded, "That's what Specs told me. He said dat he knew her for a lil bit before she left."  
  
"How come no one has mentioned her, Stage?" Taffe asked the other girl.  
  
"Well," Specs whispered, " Jacky-boy forbid anyone from talkin bout it, but some a da oddah guys who knew her for longer would bring it up, an he'd get very short wit dem."  
  
"Well, at least he's happy she back," the girls sighed as they walked upstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Git up!" Was the welcome Charlotte heard her first morning back. She groggily opened her eyes and saw two girls near her bed. One of then was the girl Mush was with last night, and the other was the girl Spot was with.  
  
One girl held out her hand, " I'se Hades, and dats Mist."  
  
Char sat up, " Da names Charlotte, but you'se ken call me dat or Char, Charlie, or Splash. Wat time is is?"  
  
"Oh, jist bout six toity." Hades cheerfully responded, " An about time to git up an sell da papes."  
  
Selling papes, something Charlotte hadn't done in a long time, made her get up an move quicker than usual. She excused herself and made her way into the washroom, where she emerged a few minutes later wearing dark brown pants and shoes, a light brown hat, a light blue shirt, and black suspenders.  
  
"So, how'd I look?" she asked Mist.  
  
Mist looked at her, and quietly replied, "Jist like one of us."  
  
Splash smiled, and started down the stairs.  
  
Hades caught up as she was walking through the door, " We'se ta take you'se ta da Distribution Center, an den Jacky want's ta sell wit youse."  
  
"Alright," she beamed, being glad to be in the city again, and be with her friends.  
  
Mist and Hades walked next to her, Hades just chattering to whoever would listen, but Mist just kept silent. About halfway there, she finally spoke,  
  
"How'd ya know Spot?"  
  
"Spot? He's me best friend, since foreva!" Charlotte gushed, but stopped when she saw the look on Mist's face.  
  
"I thought you'se was more wen he saw you'se last night, an he used ta talk bout you'se all da time, but I nevah tought you'd would come back." Mist was beaming.  
  
"Me an Spot ken nevah, and will nevah be anytin more den friends."  
  
Mist was more talkative and friendly once she found that out.  
  
  
  
The gates were large and cold, but standing inside them was the warmth of family and friends. Jack went over to her.  
  
"Ya gonna sell wit me, sis?" He ruffled her hair, and she grabbed his hand and just answered, "Yeah, jist as soon as ya introduce me ta all da new people."  
  
Mush, Race, Specs, Blink, and a few other people who had been there for over for years didn't need introducing, but others did.  
  
Staring with the girl on his right, he started to name people.  
  
"Dat is Stress, she;s me goil, and deres Fearless, Mist, Stage, Hades, Bottle Cap, Dragonfly, Holiday, Bumlets, Snitch, Spin, Jake, Taffe, Pranster.."  
  
He continued until he had named everybody at the DO, and then proceeded to go up to the desk and order 150 papes.  
  
Charlotte looked at him skeptically, and ordered another 25.  
  
"Jeez, Jack, I'se ain't dat bad."  
  
Jack grinned and hopped off the ramp to wait for Stress.  
  
When Char looked at him, he explained that he never, ever sold without Stress.  
  
Stress joined them, and together they walked out the DO, Jack with 100 papes, Stress 80, and Splash 75.  
  
They walked to Jack's selling spot near the fights, but didn't go inside because Stress didn't like to see the guy's fight.  
  
"Heya Jack, were's Mock an Slick"  
  
"Oh, Spot's takin care of dem."  
  
Charlotte paled, and Stress rushed over.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Dere two leadahs, dey's nevah gonna git along. Spot and Slick have bad tempers."  
  
Jack's face returned to normal, and he just smiled, " I have it unda control."  
  
Charlotte straightened up and thanked Stress, and called out her improved headline.  
  
" People drowned off Brooklyn Bridge said to be lost runaways."  
  
That's all for now.I have writer's block, and Illusion, you'll be coming in soon! 


	16. Mock and Slick

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own anything that Disney does.  
  
SO's:  
  
Fast, Dragonfly, and Stress: Thanks for reviewing! You all rock!  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
*~*~*~*~ Slick woke up and looked around. He was in a bunk, with many guys all around. Mock was next to him.  
  
"Hey, you're up"  
  
Slick looked over to see a medium height kid with blond hair and glasses standing over him.  
  
"Cowboy wants ya downstairs"  
  
Slick got aggravated. "Cowboy ken come up here an tell me dat he wants me"  
  
Specs sighed , " Cuz he's out wit Stress and Splash, ya chump, now git up!"  
  
He woke up Mock, too, but Mock was always a little bit more chipper in the morning.  
  
Up and ready, Specs marched them to Brooklyn.  
  
"Were wese goin?" Slick complained to Specs.  
  
"Brooklyn," came the short and swift reply. Specs kept his eyes straight, and his mouth hard.  
  
Eventually, the bridge loomed in sight, and took away the breath of Slick and Mock. Never in all their years, did anything ever fascinate them that much. It's red metal and enormity shocked them. Specs laughed.  
  
"You two obviously aren't from around here."  
  
They looked at him with a look that said, "No shit, Sherlock"  
  
Specs caught it and grinned sheepishly.  
  
They started to walk towards the bridge, but a lone figure cut them off.  
  
"Finally, Specs."  
  
Specs gave a weak smile, and the person turned to face Slick and Mock.  
  
"I'se gonna go, Spot." Specs replied, inching out the door.  
  
Spot just nodded, and looked evilly at the boys.  
  
"JONAH!"  
  
A very big boy came out with a dummy, he have it a few punches before looking at Slick, who just gulped.  
  
Spot, seeing his nervousness, grinned.  
  
"Now, dat'll be youse if ya don't listen ta me taday."  
  
Mock and Slick nodded with fear in their wide eyes. 


End file.
